Archivo:Jun. K
Descripción Lyric Don't Go -- Junsu (2PM), Lim Jeong Hee Romanization gajima gajima nal jiwobeorigetdan geojitmal dasin hajima geureon mareun hajima geojitmal da geojitmal geureon maeumedo eomneun mallo nal japjima imi neon neujeotjanha jeongmal uriga idaero heeojindaneun ge geobina eum geobina naneun uriga idaero mannandaneun ge deo geobina(gajima) dasi geuttaero oh neon geudaero oh dorawajwo ireojima neo ireondago dallajil geot eobtjanha dasi naegero oh geu jariro oh dorawajwo ireojima jebal geumanhaja da kkeutnan iriya joheun yeonghwareul bogo eumageul deutgo useuryeo haedo naui gaseumi neoreul bulleonae nunmuri nago eum aesseo dolliryeo hajima sigani hancham jinamyeon da ichyeojil geoya neodo ichyeojil geoya uri hamkke nanudeon sarangi neomudo apeujanha idaeron anijanha uri haengbokhaetjanha jebal deo isang idaero nwa jwosseumyeon hae butagiya butagiya majimagiya hanbeon deo saenggakhaejullae butagiya (gajima) dasi geuttaero oh neon geudaero oh dorawajwo ireojima neo ireondago dallajil geot eobtjanha dasi naegero oh geu jariro oh dorawajwo ireojima jebal geumanhaja da kkeutnan iriya dasi hanbeon niireumeul bulleobojiman chagaun ni dwitmoseubeun daedabi eopgo jeongmal aswipjiman urin deo isang aninga bwa wae gaji mallan mal bakke motae dasi geuttaero oh neon geudaero oh dorawajwo ireojima neo ireondago dallajil geot eobtjanha dasi naegero oh geu jariro oh dorawajwo ireojima jebal geumanhaja da kkeutnan iriya dasi geuttaero oh neon geudaero oh dorawajwo ireojima neo ireondago dallajil geot eobtjanha dasi naegero oh geu jariro oh dorawajwo ireojima jebal geumanhaja da kkeutnan iriya kkeutnan iriya English Don't leave, don't leave Don't lie like you would erase me Don't say those things to me lies, just all lies, Don't try to tie me down with empty words, You're already too late To see us separate like this, It scares me. It scares me. To see us carry on like this, That scares me more (Don't leave) Back like then, oh would you... oh come back? Acting the way you do isn't going to change a thing back to me, oh to that place, oh come back Please stop. Stop acting this way. It's all over. I watch movies, I listen to music trying to smile my heart calls to you and I start to cry Stop struggling to turn back time, After a long while, it'll all be forgotten, You too will be forgotten The love we had hurts too much, just like this, Even though we were happy Please leave me like this I beg you, I beg you For the last time, please think it twice I beg you (Don't leave) Back like then, oh would you... oh come back? Acting the way you do isn't going to change a thing back to me, oh to that place, oh come back Please stop. Stop acting this way. It's all over. I call back to you one last time but... your cold back doesn't answer back It's such a shame but I don't think we'll work any more, why can't you say anything but "don't leave"? (Don't leave) Back like then, oh would you... oh come back? Acting the way you do isn't going to change a thing back to me, oh to that place, oh come back Please stop. Stop acting this way. It's all over. Categoría:Vídeos